The present invention relates generally to person/machine interfaces and, more particularly, to an operator input including a pre-execution confirmation mode of operation.
It is often the case that users of electronic equipment enter incorrect commands because they cannot see an associated input device, or must look elsewhere during command entry. It is for this reason that typists must memorize the keyboard, since they are typically required to view a display instead. Fortunately, for typists, the display itself provides feedback as to incorrect entries, enabling the typist to backspace and make appropriate corrections.
There are other situations, however, wherein an operator is unable, or does not wish to memorize the input device, and must therefore refer to the input device to minimize incorrect entries. One example is the familiar hand-held remote-control unit supplied with audio/video equipment. Particularly during nighttime usage, the user of such a device is unable to see the keypad, leading to incorrect entries. This invention is directed toward alleviating such problems.
In an operator control arrangement including a display device, the present invention provides a user input having a first mode of operation wherein information relating to the entry of a command is indicated on the display device prior to the actual execution of the command, and a second mode of operation wherein the command is actually executed using the displayed information for confirmation purposes.
In a preferred embodiment, the user input device takes the form of a hand-held remote-control unit, and the display is a television monitor. The invention is operative to determine the position of a user""s finger relative to one or more keys of the keypad on the remote-control unit, and display, on the TV monitor, information relating to the user""s relative position. For example, the display might show textual information relating to the pushbutton in closest proximity to the user""s finger or, alternatively, the display may show a graphical representation of at least a portion of the keypad, along with an icon that moves relative to the graphical display in relation to movements made by the user.
The invention therefore enables the operator of a user input device to view, on a display device, the command which will be executed should the user take further action, but before such action is actually taken, thereby essentially guaranteeing that the correct command will be entered. In one embodiment of the remote-control unit, as the user""s finger hovers over the keypad, the display will change to indicate which key will be depressed, and therefore which command will be entered, should the operator perform a key depression at a particular time.
The equipment to be controlled with the user input need not be the same equipment incorporating the display used for visual confirmation, but instead, the user input for one piece of equipment may use the display of a different piece of equipment. For example, in an entertainment setting, a single video monitor may be used to indicate the status of input devices associated with various pieces of equipment such as tape or disk player, cable boxes, audio tuners, amplifiers, and so forth.
Various technical approaches may be used to sense the position of the user relative to the input device. For example, one or more pushbuttons may be provided with multiple leaf switches or electrically conductive membranes, such that an initial, slight depression of the key will bring about a first electrical contact, and, subsequent to a confirmation of the displayed command, a further depression of the same key will bring about a second electrical contact, resulting in the execution of the command.
In an alternative configuration, the outer surface of particular pushbuttons may be provided with a capacitive touch sensor, enabling the position of the user relative to these keys to be sensed without the user having to actually perform an initial depression of a key. The implementation of the invention may be limited to the most commonly used commands. For example, in an entertainment control environment, only commonly used pushbuttons such as numeric keypads or volume control may be provided with dual-mode activation according to the invention, with the other controls being conventional. Embodiments of the invention facilitating use with conventional pieces of equipment such as television receivers are also disclosed.